Make me happy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU Paily story. Insecure shy Emily. Confident happy Paige. The story is M rated for use of 'strong' words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Make me happy **

**The very sad girl Emily Fields is a sweet beautiful lesbian 17 year old girl who has no friends.**

Now she walk up to her locker at school.

"Guys, look over there! Seems like lame loser Emily is in school." says Dan Kingston, the evil 18 year old bad boy of Rosewood High.

"Yeah, she's so stupid. Getting like no better than C + on any fucking test ever. Such a worthless chick." says a girl named Jennie Carter.

"Emily Fields is so weak. The childish airhead is not cool, she's a little dumbass." says a guy named Thomas Duncan.

"Just go home, Emily! Nobody like you. Simply be smart for once and go home so we can enjoy this day, damn it." says a girl named Lana McLeod.

Too shy to talk back, Emily slowly grab her books and walk to class.

"That's it. Get the fuck out of here like the weak kid you've always been." says Dan Kingston.

"Oh yeah, go crap your panties, Emily!" says a girl named Georgia Aaronsen.

Emily enter classroom 48 - D. That room is smaller than most other classrooms at Rosewood High.

The only other person in the room, aside from Emily herself, is Mrs Gordon.

Around 5 months ago Emily was given a private teacher so she would be a bit more safe from students who bully her and her private teacher is Mrs Gordon who Emily get along really great with.

"I hope you're ready to do your math-test, Emily." says Mrs Gordon with a friendly tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess..." says Emily, trying to be a little happy.

Emily take a seat by her desk and Mrs Gordon gives her the test papers and a small bag of Emily's favorite candy to make her smile.

It truly works, to see that she get some sweet yummy candy during her test, put a nice very cute smile on Emily's beautiful face.

"Okay...you have 2 hours to do your test. You may start now." says Mrs Gordon.

2 hours later, Emily has finished her test.

"You'll find out next week if you got an A or something else. Last time you got a B so you're very close to your first A ever and I believe in you, someday you'll get an A on a test, trust me." says Mrs Gordon, being so nice and sweet to Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily in a cute soft tone.

"20 minute break and then we'll have history." says Mrs Gordon.

"Uh, what am I gonna do for 20 minutes?" says Emily.

"I've got a computer in the room next door. You can use it to watch some clevver tv clips." says Mrs Gordon.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily as she goes into room 48 - G.

Emily turn on the pink laptop computer and watch some new clevver tv clips about her favorite celebs.

20 minutes later, Mrs Gordon enter the room and says "Okay...time for class again, Emily."

"Sure." says Emily with a sweet smile as she follow her teacher back to the room 48 - D.

Emily take her seat by her desk again and open her history textbook.

"Okay...let's begin. We'll take things nice and slow like we always do so you can feel comfortable and safe." says Mrs Gordon.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

The next day when she walk into school, Emily can hear other students say bad things about her just like they usually do.

"Little lame poop-brain Emily Fields is here." says a girl named Becky Lane.

"Yeah, she should go home and cry in her fucking bedroom. She's so stupid." says a guy named Joe DiMera.

"Emily Fields, why do you even go to school...? It's not like you're smart enough to learn things and you don't hang out with anyone so stop being here, loser." says a guy named Ron Janeway.

"Go drink from the toilet, Emily! You'd love that huh? Fuckin' fish-fuck, you're so weak and not cool at all." says a girl named Sarah Collins.

"Do you really think anyone love you, Emily Shit-Kid Fields? We all know how lame and stupid you are." says a girl named Jessica Hopkins.

"Emily Fields, you'll never get a date, cause you're not sexy. Nobody can love a shy weak little loser like you." says a girl named Dakota Jackson.

"Why the hell don't ya just go kill yourself, Emily? Damn it." says a girl named Phoebe Lang.

"Emily! You're just a walking pile of insecurity and loser-shit." says a girl named Emma Ashmore.

Emily grab her books from her locker and then walk to classroom 48 - D where her teacher Mrs Gordon is waiting for her.

"Good morning to you, Emily. So, how do you feel today?" says Mrs Gordon.

"Bad, cause the other students still hate me..." says Emily.

"Emily...sweetie, you are a very beautiful young woman and you're smart, nice and really sweet. Remember that." says Mrs Gordon in a soft friendly tone.

"Okay..." says Emily.

"So, let's drink some tea before class today." says Mrs Gordon.

Later at lunch, Emily sit by a table alone like she always do.

"Hi, can I sit here?" says a female voice suddenly.

Emily look up and sees a girl she's never seen before.

"My name's Paige McCullers, I'm new here at Rosewood High." says the new girl.

"Uh...my name is Emily Fields. Please have a seat." says Emily in a weak low tone.

"Something wrong? You okay?" says Paige.

"Usually all the other students bully me and I'm pretty sure you'll do the same after a few weeks here at this school." says Emily.

"No, me could never bully you, Emily." says Paige. "You seem really sweet."

"Thanks...so sweet to find a girl my own age who actually care about me." says Emily.

"Doesn't your boyfriend help you?" says Paige.

"I don't have one. I like girls, but no girl wanna date me." says Emily.

"You're gay? I'm into girls too." says Paige.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yeah, really." says Paige.

"Wanna be my bestie?" says Emily.

"Mmm, yes of course." says Paige with a cute friendly smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Paige." says a happy Emily.

When walking to the lockers togther, Paige and Emily talk and laugh, already being really good friends.

"What...?" says Dan Kingston. "The new girl is actually hangin' out with loser Emily...? That's fuckin' wrong."

"Yo, new chick! Do you actually like Emily?" says a girl named Bella White.

"The new girl like Emily. OMG, that's not cool." says a girl named Laura Granger.

"Emily and the new chick? No! That's crap." says a girl named Jane Black.

"See ya in class, Emily." says Paige as she head to her locker.

"No you won't, Paige." says Emily.

"Aww. Why not, sweetie?" says Paige.

"I have my own teacher so I don't have to be in a classroom with students who hate me." says Emily.

"I wish I could be in class with you." says Paige.

"Let's ask Mrs Gordon if that's okay. She's super-sweet and very nice so she might be okay with it." says Emily.

Only 5 minutes later in classroom 48 - D.

"Mrs Gordon, can my new buddy Paige McCullers have class with you and me, please." says Emily.

"Awww. Of course she can, Emily." says Mrs Gordon.

"Thanks so much!" says a happy Emily as she give her teacher a hug.

"Hello, Paige. I'm Mrs Katie Gordon and I'm Emily's teacher and now your teacher as well." says Mrs Gordon.

"Hi, my name's Paige McCullers, the new girl here at school." says Paige.

"Let me go get an another desk and chair for Paige." says Mrs Gordon. "Back in a few. It is so nice to see that you've finally found a real friend, Emily."

"Paige is a total sweetie and she's very beautiful." says Emily.

It makes Paige blush to hear that Emily thinks she is a beauty.

"I'm a beautiful chick?" says Paige.

"Yeah, very beautiful. So cute." says Emily.

Later when the school-day is over, Paige and Emily talk as they walk out to the bus.

"Uh...there's one thing I wanna ask. Emily Fields, wanna go out with me on Friday night?" says Paige.

"On like a date?" says Emily.

"Yeah, a date." says Paige.

"Sure, me would love to go on a date with you." says Emily.

"Cool." says Paige. "I'll pick ya up at seven."

"Awesome, I live at 43 Serenity Lane." says Emily.

"Sexy. Lookin' forward to our date." says Paige. "Please sit next to me on the bus."

"Sorry...I don't ride the bus. I always walk, cause some of the kids who hate will be on the bus and I'm scared to meet them." says Emily.

"I'm a strong chick and I can protect you, sweetie. C'mon, let's get on the bus." says Paige as she gently grab Emily's hand and they step onto the bus.

Emily is almost shaking in fear because it's her first time on the school bus since she was a little 10 year old.

"What the fuck? Emily Fields, get off the bus, damn it." says a girl named Taya Hawk.

"Yo, we don't want lame childish girls on the bus. Emily...take your loser-ass and leave." says a guy named Steven O'Neill.

"Emily! You don't belong here. Someone, push Emily out on the street." says a guy named David Ruthford.

"Oh my goodness, Emily you're so weak. Don't you know that we hate you?" says a girl named Rory Fanning.

"Emily isn't lame, she's very nice. Leave her alone, it's a free nation. If she wanna be on the bus she can be on the bus. Don't be rude to her, she's a sweetie." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Paige." says a happy Emily as she give Paige a small peck on the mouth.

When she get home to her small nice apartment, Emily is still happy. She write in her journal.

_**Dear book!**_

_**I have met my first real friend ever today.**_

_**She's a very nice girl named Paige.**_

_**Aww, she's so cute.**_

_**Thanks to her I rode the school bus home for the first time in years. Paige protected me from all the evil kids.**_

_**Me is a lesbian chick and I actually think I'm having a really big sweet crush on Paige.**_

_**On Friday I have a date with Paige. Yay! **_

_**It's gonna be so much fun. Little me is super-excited for my first real girl on girl date ever in my 17 year long life.**_

_**Bye from Em!**_

Emily close her neon-green journal and put it on her nightstand.

"I wish it was Friday." says Emily with a cute smile.

For the first time since she was little, Emily is truly happy.

She feel really lucky to have met Paige who like her.

On Friday a very happy Emily arrive at school.

She smile and seem much less shy.

Just as always, students say bad things about her, but today Emily just ignore them.

"Oh look, it's poop-brain Emily!" says Taya Hawk.

"Emily Fields, get the fuck out from school." says a guy named Dave Thomson.

"Go eat shit, Emily!" says a girl named Bella Halliwell.

"Drink some pee, Emily!" says a girl named Caitlin Jones.

Emily just keep smiling as she walk to her locker, grab her books and walk to class.

When she get to classroom 48 - D, Mrs Gordon and Paige are waiting for her.

"Hi, Em! Good morning." says Paige as she give Emily a hug.

"Hi, Paige!" says Emily with a big cute smile.

"You girls seem to have become close friends in a short time." says Mrs Gordon in a nice friendly tone.

"We love each other." says Paige.

"Yeah, we're going on our first date tonight." says Emily.

"I'm happy for you two. It's not easy for gay-girls to find someone to love." says Mrs Gordon.

"I'm lucky who found Emily on my first day here at Rosewood High." says Paige.

"And she is lucky to finally have found you." says Mrs Gordon.

"So you knew that Emily love girls?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Mrs Gordon. "Emily has been gay for a long time, but you're the first girl she has actually wanted to date."

"It's true. No other girl has ever made my heart jump around with joy." says Emily.

"Do you girls think you can focus on a little school work for a while?" says Mrs Gordon.

"Yes." says Emily and Paige, who both have a bright smile on their face.

"Good. Let's begin class then." says Mrs Gordon.

Later at lunch, Emily is surprised, but also very happy to notice that none of the other studens says bad things about her.

"Wow! The evil kids don't do anything. So nice." says Emily.

"I think that's because they don't dare to do anything because I protect you now." says Paige as she give Emily a soft sweet hug.

"Aww, Paige! You're so nice." says Emily.

"Aww, you're very nice too, Em." says Paige.

When she get home after school, Emily takes a nice cold shower to get clean before her date with Paige.

"Mmmm, the water's cold enough." mumbles Emily with a smile.

After the shower she put on new fresh make-up, new clean underwear and her beautiful purple satin dress.

"Yeah, ready for my date." says Emily.

25 minutes later Emily arrive at the the Grille, but Paige is not there.

Emily is afraid that her new friend and crush has abandoned her.

Suddenly a beautiful young woman enter the restaurant...it's Paige.

Emily is really surprised to see Paige dressed like a sophisticated woman in a dark-red long sexy satin dress instead of the baggy jeans and oversized t-shirt she usually wear all the time at school.

"Hi, Em!" says a happy Paige.

"Hi, Paige!" says Emily who is very happy too.

"Let's carpe noctem, Emily." says Paige.

"Sounds wonderful." says Emily.

Emily and Paige eat a nice mature romantic dinner in sweet comfortable silence.

After they have finished the meal, Emily says "Paige, this was so nice. Sweet and very romantic, just like I've always wanted my first real date with my dream girl to be."

"I'm your dream girl...?" says Paige, surprised, but also happy.

"Yes, you are." says Emily. "I kinda knew it when I first saw you standing next to my table in the cafeteria and now I'm sure that you are totally my dream girl."

"Do you want some wine?" says Paige.

"No, I don't drink alcohol." says Emily.

"Okay...sorry. Didn't know." says Paige.

"Awww! No fear." says Emily. "I'm not mad at you one bit."

Emily lean across the table and gives Paige a nice romantic kiss on the mouth.

Paige smile and kiss back.

"Seems like I'm your girlfriend now." says Paige.

"I'd love if you are." says Emily.

"If so I'm truly your new girlfriend." says Paige.

"Yay. Awesome." says a happy Emily as she kiss Paige again.

"Emily Fields, I'm so glad that I found you." says Paige.

"I feel the same about you, Paige McCullers." says Emily.

"I think we should go somewhere more private now." says Paige.

"Sure. Gonna be nice to see your home." says Emily.

"We should probably go to your place instead." says Paige.

"Why?" says a very confused Emily.

"I live with my mom and she kinda doesn't know that I'm gay so..." says Paige.

"Oh, okay. Let's go to my little apartment then." says Emily.

20 minutes later, Emily and Paige arrive at Emily's small apartment.

"It's not much, but it's my home." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige. "I think it's adorable."

"Awww! Thanks, sweetie." says Emily.

Emily gently pull Piage into a nice soft hug and starts to make out with her. This makes Paige blush, but she truly enjoy it. Finally after such a long time, Emily is not shy and insecure anymore, cause now she has found her sweet beautiful awesome dream girl and that girl is Paige.

**The End.**


End file.
